Dance Dance Paradise
by Phantomkizz
Summary: Jade Takashi, dancer and apparent ninja magnet attracts a certain famous masked nin of Konoha Yes, an OC, please don't hurt me XD
1. Chapter 1

It was another gorgeous day in Konoha; people bustling in the streets, people selling their wares, kids playing with one another, students learning how to become fine ninjas that would be the pride of the leaf village and-a woman yelling and being drug behind a rather large Siberian husky as she barreled into people and they leapt out of her way.

"Oops! Sorry! 'scuse me! Wah! Sorry about that! Ice! Stop! Please! Sit! Rollover! Play dead! EEYAAAAH!!"

A masked ninja looked in the street ahead of him, wondering what the uproar was all about when a woman barreled past him screaming.

He whistled and the dog skidded to a stop and began heading back towards the noise and with a simple-

"Stop. Sit. Stay."

The dog did as commanded and indeed stopped, sat and stayed.

The blond haired woman panted and gasped for air as her wild ride came to a stop.

"Maaa, what have we here?"

"I was taking my dog for a walk. He's new.", she panted out.

"Ah, your new dog was taking you for a walk."

She gave a breathy laugh, "Yeah, that actually sounds more like it. I decided I wanted a dog so I would have someone to come with me when I go running…I didn't exactly plan to go on a sprinting and leaping run though."

The masked nin knelt down and began petting the large husky.

"What I can't understand is why a little lady like your self would get such a large dog."

'Little?', she thought to herself. That was the first time in her existence, since she was a child, that someone had called her little. Being six foot tall, and sporting a full C-cup did not a little woman make. That little diddy and add in the fact that, although she didn't look it, she could bench about three hundred pounds. But apparently it goes to note that giant huskies are immune to that strength.

"Well, you see…I thought he was pretty.", she said with a sigh. "I love huskies."

"Un, perhaps you should-", he said standing up after ruffling the dogs fur around his neck.

"-downsize?"

He tilted his head and smiled at her. She assumed he did anyways, she could only see one of his eyes, but it crinkled up in the corner so she took it as a smile.

"But thank you so much-uh…", she hesitated grasping for a name.

"Kakashi Hatake.", he said, offering his hand out to shake.

She gaped. 'Holy junk, the copy nin! Eyaaaaah!'

After her brain managed to boot itself back up she shifted her leash to her other hand and shook his.

"Jade Takashi."

"Ahn, well it was my pleasure. Good luck on finding another…more suitable doggy."

"Thanks….again.", she said laughing. Then she turned back in the direction she came from and then bit her lip nervously. Then she turned her head back to Kakashi and pulled her mouth to one side and clenched an eye shut as she attentively tugged on the dogs leash and-

'They're off!', the thought flashed through the copy nin's mind as he once again watched as the freckled blond practically flew off into the distance behind the black and white dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomkizz: Hey! I forgot to mention-I think I did- that I use more updated technology than what the typical Naruverse would have. Like cell phones, computers, tv etc. Although I think they have tv…so yeah. : ) It just helps me make things a little more exciting. But that might be my techgeek side talking. ^^'

Also, this fanfic kind of starts off slow, but it gets better. At least I hope you guys think it does. = P

This being said, I do not own Naruto, if I did…well….we won't go there. haha

Ch.2

As Kakashi was on his way to meet his genin team, he decided to wait to see what became of the blonde woman-curiosity winning over punctuality…or his forever lack thereof, rather.

Kakashi watched as the blonde came trotting along after another Siberian husky, a small pup this time as opposed to its large brethren from the day before.

"Yo.", Kakashi said with his usual wave.

"Hey!", she answered enthusiastically. The puppy plopped its little tush down at Kakashi's feet and looked up at him.

"I see you got a different one."

"Yup! This is Chai. Say hello Chai!", at her command the puppy barked, "Luckily, he's trained."

"She."

"Ehhhh?!", Jade said in surprise.

She bent over at the waist and lifted up Chai's front paws and looked over her head.

"Holy junk! You learn something new every day. Good thing Ice is spadered."

"Ah, you still have the other dog? And it's spaded."

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of him. I kind of sort of had to ask one of my friends if he would take him for walks because I'm not entirely sure Konoha can take me and Ice on the loose again.", she said as she scratched at her outer-cheekbone in a nervous habit.

"I don't suppose your friend really knows what he agreed to, does he?"

"Well…not entirely. But he's an Anbu, surely he can handle a dog….uh…right?"

"Anbu? You have an Anbu friend?"

"I have three anbu friends, and a jounin.", she said smiling, her green eyes sparkling in a way that seemed to say 'I have a little secret.'

Jade then jumped as her back pocket vibrated. She reached behind and pulled out her cell phone and opened to a message of 'Omgaaaaah, wheeeeere rrrrrr uuuuuu?'.

"Oh crap! I gotta go.", she took a step and tripped over the maze that Chai had wound around her with her leash. Kakashi managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Jade struggled with her bindings for a moment before she gave a huff and just covered her furiously blushing freckled face with her hands. Kakashi managed to make out a muffled "I'm sorry."

"Mah, it's fine.", he said as he expertly grabbed a part of the leash and tugged, undoing the mass of tangled leash around her long legs.

Kakashi pulled her upright and she looked carefully to see that she wasn't going to take a tumble.

"Thank you_. Again_. Really."

"No problem.", he said with his smile and head tilt.

As she jogged away she responded to the message from her friend.

'I was chatting with someone.'

'Who?'

'The great copy-nin of Konoha.'

'Ok smartass. =.='

'I'm telling the truth!'

'Oh come on, that's like declaring that you were having a chat with Santa.'

'Ho ho hoooo.'

'…srsly?'

'srsly.'

'Omgaaaaah~! :^o '


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomkizz: This chapter is kind of short because I would have felt weird just switching back and forth. XP Also, I think I forgot to mention where this is timeline wise. It's sometime before Sasuke skitters off to become Snake man's apprentice. Long time back. Lolz This catches up eventually.

Ch.3

Some few hours after Kakashi had come across the blonde, he saw her once more. Except he wasn't in the usual place and she wasn't with a dog.

She was displayed on a large poster, standing in the center of the stage with a bright spotlight shining down on her. Her green eyes sharply contrasting with her white dress and the black surroundings. It was an advertisement for a dance performance.

'She's a dancer? Not that I can say that's really surprising.' Jade's tall lithe figure looked like the very definition of a dancer…her clumsiness however, not so much.

Jade squinted as her friend excitedly ran up to her and shouted, "YOU MET THE COPY-NIN?!"

Jade shouted back in her face, "YES!"

"Holy Hokage, you don't have to shout so loud."

Jade gave her a sarcastic look.

"Oh. Right. BUT SERIOUSLY!!"

"Ok, I know you have a hero worship thing going on, but your scaring Chai."

Amberlynn looked down to see a cute furry face peeking at her from behind Jade's long leg.

"He's so cute!", she said in a high pitched voice before she scooped the puppy up and began petting it.

"So, what's he like?"

"Uh…I've only had two small conversations with the guy."

"Make an assessment."

"Well, he likes dogs?"

Amberlynn looked at her flatly.

"He covers his face except for one eye…he's helped me twice…he's strong."

"Oh! He's held you?! How romantic!"

"Noooot really. He just kept me from falling on my tush when, cute and furry there, decided to play ring-a-round the rosies with Jade-sama's legs."

The 'cute and furry' in question tilted her head, panting and wagged her tail a little when Jade mock-glared at her. Then Jade relaxed her face and stroked Chai's ears.

"I still don't get how you met the primero uno star nin of Konoha and aren't having an aneurysm right now."

"You mean like 'OH MY GAAAAWD!'?"

Chai closed her mouth and made a small whining noise.

"My sentiments exactly.", Jade said smiling at her puppy, glad that someone understood her.

"YOU'RE LATE!", Naruto and Sakura chorused, as per usual.

"Ah, I was helping a birdy that was wrapped up."

"LIAR!"

"I'm telling the truth this time!"

"This time? So you admit you were lying the other times?!"

"…for today's mission we shall dredge the lake."

The three genin groaned.


	4. Author's Note!

Phantomkizz: Heeeey! ^^' I just felt like I should notify everyone that, yes, I AM working on ch. 4 but it's taking me a while b/c I need to get all my ducks in a row. Ya know, plan everything out better b/c, while I've had the story ideas in my head for quite a while now, they were kind of just scattered bits and pieces. I started actually writing it on a random whim, so-bare with me for a moment while I connect the dots, so to speak.

Plus I've almost wrapped up my HP fanfic so-COUGH-just a bit longer. haha


End file.
